Peter Parker (Earth-120986)
History Peter was born in the middle of a suburban family in Queens, New York. Of a very humble background, Peter's family always encouraged him to pursue his dreams and never settle down for anything below his full talent, so Peter started to pursue his dream of becoming a scientist from a very early age, stunning his parents and his aunt and uncle, which after years of hard work, earned him a scholarship at Midtown High School High School Prodigy Peter became a prodigy student in Midtown, aiming his goals into biology and experimental science, which earned him rumors about giving him an early scholarship to Empire State University, but to his parents amazement, he declined since, while his parents encouraged him to pursue his academic goals, his uncle Ben and his aunt May motivated him to still be an "ordinary teenager". Peter's work led him to discover a major breakthrough in medical research, through the use of Spider DNA, but his invented machine is too rudimentary to execute a perfect work. However, his discovery reached the ears of Stark Industries, who were interested into his work and donated their technological resources to assist him The Accident Peter's exhibition was announced at the school auditorium, but hours before the start, a group of bullies decided to sabotage Peter's machine, so he could get embarrassed in front of the entire alumni. Peter started the machine, which went totally normal until the procedure of the absorption of the Spider DNA started, sparking the malfunction within the machine, causing a minor explosion that blasted part of the Spider-infused energy into Peter. Luckily, no one, including Peter, got harmed, but the auditorium suffered a lot of material damage, which forced Midtown to cancel Peter's scholarship, even though Stark Industries offered to repay for the damages. Peter's family had a hard time dealing with the high prices left to pay, but they want to help Peter. Meanwhile, Peter leaves home to reflect on what happened, until after crossing a street he was almost hit by a car, until a sudden rush of adrenaline went through his head to warn him from the imminent danger and he jumped to the other side balancing through a lamppost to reach the wall of a building. People around him was amazed and then Peter realized that he leapt and crawled into the wall. The shock made him fall to the floor and run away to an alley where he started to try again, succeeding into climbing the wall. After running through the roofs and jumping from one building to the other, he made a swift move from his wrist to shoot an organic web-line. After a while, he realized that the accident grafted the spider's DNA into him, making him a fusion of human and spider. He went back home where he overheard that his father and uncle would try to take extra hours to afford Peter's education now that the scholarship was cancelled, which made Peter realize that he must help his family somehow Wrestling Job and a Fatal Consequence After fashioning a Street-Like costume, he applied for a Pay-Per-View work as a "Local Jobber" for a wrestling company under the name of "Spider-Man", which earned him a good moment of fame holding on his own for fifteen minutes, until the major stars knocked him out for the match. After receiving his paycheck with a good sum of money, he was approached by a group of mobsters who wanted to recruit him as an enforcer for their boss, but Peter firmly refused, even going as far as brushing off their warnings that they know where he lives. After web swinging back home, he suddenly had a rush of his "Spider-Sense heading near home and once he landed in the building next to his house, he saw a sudden burst of small flashes and a lot of gunfire sounds. Fearing the worst, he jumped back at home right where the mobsters were escaping and the image he saw next was a very horrifying one: His parents, aunt and uncle were ruthlessly murdered, and even a huge warning painted on the wall that said "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU REFUSE TO WORK WITH US". Filled with anger, rage, fear and pain, Peter now heads to the mobsters hideout so he can extract vengeance The Spider's Revenge After finding the mobsters' hideout, Peter was bent on planning his revenge against the people who murdered his family, but once he entered into their hideout, he found out that the ones who received him were the ones who tried to recruit him during his wrestling work. Filled with rage, Peter unleashed a major attack against them, leaving them incapacitated, ready to face off their boss, but then he discovered that their boss, criminal mastermind Alexander Hammerstein was ready to confront him, surrounded by the rest of the criminal members of his group and heavily armed. Peter was still ready to fight but before he could receive the attack, the mobsters were suddenly assaulted by a flock of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, led by Captain America who managed to subdue the gang, except Hammerstein who escaped the conflict, but Peter went right after him to pursue him. After locking him up in an alley, Peter gave Hammerstein a major punishment with a barrage of blows to his head, leaving him with severe head trauma, but before he could deliver the final blow, Rogers stopped Peter, telling him that he had enough punishment and someone like him shouldn't cross that line. Peter yelled at Steve that he doesn't understand and leaves in a fit of rage Power and Responsibility After web-swinging for a while, Peter landed at the Mets Stadium, the place his father and uncle once promised him to take him for a ball game, to break down in a burst of tears. After a while, Captain America found him and asked for a couple of minutes so he can just talk to him. Steve related to him to know how does it feel to lose someone you love without saying goodbye, referring to his mother's death while he was on duty, but reflects that his family always put his happiness before theirs and always wanted him to reach his full potential, so now he has great power that he can now use for the best of people, so he can make amends for all the sacrifices his family made, and to maintain the responsibility of his duties as a family member. Peter asks why Steve tells him that and he replies: "Because I see what your family sees...a great man, with a great potential to be the greatest in the world", and he wants to give him the chance to reach that by joining the Avengers, to which Peter accepts Powers and Abilities Powers Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an the DNA of a Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) giving him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. His powers include: *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately ten tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spider-Man demonstrated this when he leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car; it should also be noted that when he first discovered his powers as a teenager, they had not developed to that of his prime. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Spider-Man as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Spider-Man's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Spider-Man has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. Spider-Man has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man has a limited healing factor. Powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies.Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' *'Enhanced Superhuman Strength:' Originally able to lift 10 tons he could now lift about 15 tons. *'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Peter's spider-sense improved, creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' Spider-Man was also gifted with the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. These organic webs had many of the same properties as Spider-Man's artificial webbing, so he had no trouble utilizing them, though they required a week to decay rather than two hours. The silk was released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. :*'Psychological Awareness of Environment': Perhaps as an upgrade to his spider-sense and his psychic alignment with arthropods, Spider-Man received psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. :*'Night Vision': Spider-Man received enhanced night vision, allowing him to see in pitch-black conditions. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. *'Genius Intellect:' Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science that is nothing short of genius. According to Parker his IQ is north of 250. *'Science Major:' He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Parker is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. *'Skilled Combatant:' Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Parker has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. He was also trained by Captain America in his own fighting style. Making a fusion of all combat styles, he formed his own one he dubs "The Way of the Spider", merging it with his Spider-Sense to increase its effectiveness :*'Crawler Assault:' Spider-Man's greatest and most effective "weapon" is a special move he calls the "Crawler Assault" which consists of a 33-cosecutive hits combo of punches and kicks that can knock down its rival Category:Heroes Category:Avengers (Earth-120986) Category:Created by Mbarriosfuenmayor Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Spider Sense Category:Webbing Category:Super Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Earth-120986 Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Animal Traits Category:Versions of Spider-Man